1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-proof structure of the handle cover of a hand tool, and especially to a handle cover of a hand tool, when the handle cover is manufactured, shock-proof air bags are formed at proper places. By the shock-proof structure of the handle cover of a hand tool, a react impact will not apply directly to the hand of a user, moreover, the shock-proof structure of the handle cover of a hand tool of the present invention has a lower cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art hand tool, such as hammer, etc. the distal end of the handle tool is further encloses a soft elastic material (such as plastic or rubber). By the friction of the elastic material, the user may well hold the handle in order to prevent the sliding of the hand and buffer the impact as the handle tool is work.
However, since the prior art handle of a hand tool is solid, and the distal of the hand tool is enclosed tightly. Although a good touch sense is produced due to the soft elastic material, but it can not wholly absorb the react shock as the hand tool knock an object. In word words, the react impact from the hand tool directly transfers to the hand of the user, no effective shock absorption structure exists therebetween. The soft plastic material can not absorb all the impact to the handle.
Therefore, in a prior art design, an air bag is designed within the handle cover, and the inserting portion of a hand tool is installed in the center of the inserting portion. Thus, the air bag serves to absorb the react impact and the impact transferring to the user is thus induced. In fact, such a design has the effect of reducing impact force. However, such kind of air bag has a complicated structure, and is cost-consuming. Therefore, it is seldom used.